


Drawing Off the Poison

by Finalgirl



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl/pseuds/Finalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalee's finally back in town, and she's looking forward to spending time with Monroe.  But there are certain things she can't talk to him about, so she goes to her friendly neighborhood Grimm instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Off the Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me and wouldn't let go. It includes spoilers for "Over My Dead Body". It takes place in an alternate timeline from the following episodes, however. In this story, Rosalee's aunt has died, and Juliette has moved out of the house she shared with Nick. (Just temporarily! Please don't hate me! They get back together) It's a little meditation on the real-life stuff the episode left me thinking about, as well as what I imagine Rosalee would be feeling.

There was a knock at the door of the trailer. Nick paused in his research and answered it. To his surprise, Rosalee was there. He had been expecting Monroe or Hank, both of whom now also knew where the trailer was and were more likely than her to visit.

“Rosalee! Hello.”

“Hi, Nick. May I come in?”

This snapped Nick out of his surprise. “Sure. Come on.” He stepped back to let her through the narrow doorway. “Monroe mentioned that you were back in town. I’m sorry to hear about your aunt.”

“Thank you,” she said. She gave him a quick, one-armed hug, which he returned. “We got your flowers at the funeral home, actually. They were lovely.”

“Oh, good.”

“How are you doing, by the way?””

“Ah, hanging in there,” he said. Rosalee knew about Juliette moving out while she was away, but Nick wasn’t ready to talk about that yet. “You look great, by the way. What’s the occasion?” She had on a flattering dark green dress. Her hair, which she usually wore loose, was up in a simple but elegant twist, and she had on just a hint of makeup.

“I’m actually on my way to Monroe's place for dinner. There’s just...something I needed to talk to someone about first.”

Warning flags went up in Nick’s mind, something like what he imagined Spider Man’s senses must feel like. “I’ll do what I can, but I try to keep out of my friends’ personal lives.”

“Oh! No, it’s not about us,” she said. “Not...exactly, anyway. It’s about Angelina.”

Nick raised one eyebrow as he returned to his seat behind his desk. “Go on.”

Sitting down in the chair in front of the desk, Rosalee took a deep breath. “I just don’t feel sorry that she’s dead, Nick. She was a murderer---an active one, I mean. He told me what she did, she killed those _Bauerschwein_ just for sport. She was a bigot.” She practically spat out the last word. “You should have heard her when she met me. ‘A _Fuchsbau_? Really?’” Nick was caught off guard, then amused, by her spot-on imitation of Angelina’s tone. “She probably would have tried to kill me if she thought Monroe would let her get away with it.”

Nick raised one finger, taking advantage of the pause. “Based on my experience with her, you’re probably right. But I think the thing to focus on is...she knew he wouldn’t.”

Rosalee nodded. “You’re right. You’re right. But boy, she got away with what she could. Kicking me out of his house, and then goading me every chance she got. Standing in my shop, even, with me on the phone. ‘I’m here too!’ I just wanted to---uugh!” She mimed choking someone.

“But I kept calm!” She stuck a triumphant pointer finger in the air as her words continued in a torrent. “You saw me! I just reminded myself, ‘This isn’t about me. And a week from now, I’ll still be in his life and she won’t.’” Here, her tone finally did turn somber. “I just didn’t know how right I was.”

“Oh, believe me, I understand,” Nick said. “You should have seen the stunt she pulled when we went back out to that bar. But it’s wasn’t about me, either, so I had to put up with her.” He scooted forward in his chair. “For what it’s worth, Rosalee, Monroe recognized your patience and restraint. And he appreciated them.”

She smiled, for the first time since she showed up. “Thank you. That’s nice to know.”

Nick shrugged and lean back again. “The thing is--and I’m sure you know this --but you don’t always get to choose how you feel about people. And especially once you’ve been involved with someone, some feelings don’t turn off like a light switch just because you don’t want to be with them anymore.” He felt a now-familiar, sharp ache in his chest as he thought about Juliette. “Or vice-versa.”

He saw her gaze soften with compassion, both for Monroe and for him. “I know,” she said softly. “And the truth is...I’ll always be grateful to Angelina. No matter what happens with us.  He'sone of the most wonderful people I’ve ever met--well, you understand.” Nick nodded solemnly. “And she died for him.”

“It’s a lot to take in,” Nick said, “and your reactions may...feel contradictory, but they’re not.”

She nodded. “The part about not being sorry is nothing I’d ever say to him, either. I just needed to vent.” She stood. “I should get going.”

“Have fun tonight! Just pick up where you left off.”

Her eyes widened. “What have you heard?!”

Nick held up his hands. “What? Nothing! Just that you were having dinner together when Angelina busted in.”

She relaxed again. “Right, of course. Yes, I’m definitely looking forward to picking up where we left off.” There was a glimmer her eyes as she said this, and a grin tugging at her mouth. 

Nick reflected again that Rosalee really did look lovely tonight. With a wistful pang, he thought how glad he was to see two of his good friends happy together.

“Take care. And call me if you need to rant any more,” he said, as she headed toward the door.

“No, I’m good.” But then she paused. “Actually, there is one more thing.”

“Shoot.”

“My _woge_.My fox-face. It is not adorable!” She stamped her foot with what was meant to be emphasis but only came across as cute.

Nick could feel how wide his grin was. “I’m guessing this isn’t coming from Angelina.”

“The observation...may have been made by someone else.” She ducked her gaze and blushed faintly. “But foxes are predators, too. I’m terrifying...right?”

Nick shook his head. “Sorry. You’re on your own on this one.”

She growled with mock irritation. “ _Herren_!” she muttered, rolling her eyes. He was reminded of someone else they both knew who occasionally dropped German words into casual conversation. Perhaps it was a _wesen_ thing...or perhaps she had picked up the habit. “Have a good night, Nick.”

“You too, Rosalee.”

With that, she stepped back out into the night.


End file.
